The Three Prophecy Heroes
by Mr-Herp-Derp
Summary: Summary inside
1. Chapter 1

An alternate Version of Fifvel Goes West. Some new characters are added, while others are dropped. The story is that the Mousekowitz family is in New York (like in the movie) while Johnny and Nina are there with them. The rats attack the mice, and the mayor of mice and squirrels feels the need to move them out west to prevent the rats or spiders from attacking them. Later, Tanya, Johnny, and Nina learn that they are prophecy heroes and are the world's last hope from Dark Mouse, a god of Destruction who wishes to take over the world. He is sealed away in a magic shrine, but the magic is fading, and Dark Mouse is able to trick a soul wanting vengeance into opening the shrine and setting him free.

The Rat King, whose brother was killed by Johnny (he was protecting Tanya from him) is beginning to fall for Dark Mouse's mind control. Will Tanya, Johnny, and Nina be able to save the world, or will they fail? Read to find out.

Characters Added

Johnny Chapmen: Tanya's boyfriend; one of the Prophesy heroes

Nina Nutty: Tanya's best squirrel friend; heiress to the holy land, Another Prophesy hero

Dark Mouse: God of destruction, who plans to take over the world, and Johnny, Tanya, and Nina are the only ones who can stop him.

Glaven- A wizard who is no longer able to prevent Dark Mouse from rising, and helps Johnny, Tanya, and Nina hone their skills to keep Dark Mouse from winning.

The Rat King: Assassin, leader of the Rat Army

The Rat Prince: The Rat King's younger brother

The Rat Army: The Rat King's faithful underlings

Chuller: Leader of the Spider Army

The Spider Army: Chuller's faithful underlings

Charles Cheese- the Mayor of mice and squirrels.

Character Dropped

Wiley Burp

Tiger

Miss Kitty

Yasha

Cat. R. Waul's Army

Fifvel trudged home from school. The sky was murky, and rain poured down mercilessly upon his already drenched clothes. He walked in the hatch. Inside was Papa sawing on his Violin, Mama talking to Nina about natural selection, and Tanya and Johnny catching up on past events. Fifvel went to his room to take a bath and change.

Johnny was of a cowardly nature. He would shrink away from danger, unless his friends were caught up in it. He, Nina, and Tanya was about to undertake in a massive, life changing, adventure. Alarms blared; the Rats or Spiders were threatening the mice,

"Oh no," said Johnny, "My parents!"

"Be swift," said Papa, "Lord knows what awaits you,"

"Good luck," said Nina, voice quivering. Tanya said nothing. Johnny fled the house. He snuck and hid in any nook or cranny he could find. He reached the cardboard box he called home; and what he saw filled him with anger and grief: The infamous Rat King, and a few of his thugs, mugging his parents and destroying his home. His parents, mind, had fallen very ill, and were hanging by a thread, a thread named Johnny. But what did the Rat King want with his parents? What did they have to offer but germs?

The Rat King shoved his massive sword in to his mother's stomach, and then his father's. Johnny then heard screams; Tanya! Johnny ran back to her home, and there, another rat was attacking her. He knew this rat, too: the Rat Prince, the Rat King's younger brother. If anyone did him harm, the Rat King would show no mercy. But Johnny didn't care; he could never live without Tanya. Without thinking, he ran toward the Rat Prince.

He turned and, before he could do anything, Johnny rammed into him with such force, that Tanya and Johnny both heard the unnerving crunch of breaking bones. The Rat Prince fell into the drainage. The Rat Prince had known Johnny; he picked on him a lot, but never did anything life threatening. The most he did was wale on him. The Rat Prince landed in the water, and could not swim. He noted sight of his older brother,

"BROTHER!" he called. The Rat King saw him and raced after him. He dove into the water, and swam his brother to some higher ground. His brother was dying,

"WHO DID THIS TO YOU?" asked the Rat King,

"Johnny Chapman," said the Prince, before dying of Shock. Grief filled the Rat King's entire being, but was soon replaced by rage. He would _kill _Johnny. He raced out of the sewer. Charles Cheese, the mayor of mice, had arranged for the Mice to be moved to Green River, a land of opportunity and sunshine.


	2. Chapter 2

The train plowed smoothly over the tracks. All the mice were in small boxes bolted to the bottom of the Train. In the seat in the farthest left corner, sat Tanya, resting her head on Johnny's shoulder, smiling as she slept. Johnny was too sad to sleep. Hours earlier, he watched his parents die, while he sat on the sidelines, doing nothing about it.

"Don't worry Johnny," said Mama, "there was nothing you could do,"

"Mrs. Mousekowitz?" asked Johnny,

"Call me 'Mama'"

"Why?"

"Because you will marry my daughter; I know by the way you fought that rat to keep her safe, despite of your cowardly nature."

"Yeah Johnny, lighten up." Nina's jade eyes opened up,

"Coward you may be, but we all saw you beat the Rat Prince to save her." Fifvel came and sat next to Johnny,

"You two play nice," he said, "Mister and Misses Chapmen,"

"You may as well call me by name," said the teen mouse. When suddenly, the train bolted to a stop. All the mice woke up confused. The Rat King came into the room, sword at his hip. He sniffed,

"I smell a murderer," he said, and cast a cold and vicious gaze Johnny's way, "YOU!" he shot a massive paw toward Johnny, grabbed his neck, and hoisted him up with one hand. Tanya's head hit the seat,

"Ow," she woke up to see Johnny being strangled by The Rat King.

"PUT HIM DOWN," she shouted, but was soon greeted by a kick from The Rat King. Anger flared behind Johnny's eyes, as he started to punch The Rat King with his newly balled fist. The Rat King used his free hand catch Johnny's fist,

"You're digging your own grave, boy." He then released Johnny, who hit the floor hard.

"Leave him alone," shouted Nina,

"Yeah," said Tanya, "he was right to kill your brother."

"Shut up, you broads," Suddenly, Johnny threw an uppercut into The Rat King's chin,

"DON'T YOU EVER, CALL MY FRIENDS 'BROADS' AGAIN!"

"It is clear to me," said The Rat King, "That you three wish to die." He made his huge hand into a formation, and whistled, a rat poked his head into the window,

"Yes, your majesty?" he said,

"Bring me my weapons cart."

"Yessir," said the rat. Everyone soon heard squeaky wheels turning. There was a cart that once belonged to a janitor."

"Each of you," said The Rat King, "pick a weapon." Tanya came and pulled out a light rod of wood,

"A quarter staff," said the massive rat, "excellent choice." Nina came and pulled out a thing that could pass as a hook,

"A curved Scimitar, dandy weapon." Johnny pulled out a sword,

"That's Prince's sword," said the king with disgust, "but he's no longer around to use it; thanks to YOU. YOU may as well take it, put it to good use." Without warning, the massive rat lunged at the three teens. There were sixty solid seconds of fighting. Naturally, the three were defeated.

"As a constellation prize," said the rat, "you may keep those weapons; practice up for our next encounter." He then threw the three out of the box, one by one. Then he randomly threw Fifvel out. The Rat King fled, and the train continued its journey.


	3. Chapter 3

The four of them had been thrown out into the desert in the dead of night. Tanya, Johnny, and Nina were in their late teens, so they could handle the cold better, because of their thicker fur. Fifvel was not even ten, so he shivered much harder compared to the other three. Johnny remembered that he learned in school that exchanging body heat in a cold area could be the key to survival.

"Hey," said Johnny, "I think we outta huddle together."

"And why?" asked Nina,

"Would you rather freeze to death?" It was decided that the three teens would huddle together, and place Fifvel in-between them all so that he may live to see the next day. Fifvel was so comfortable between the three and the added body heat that he slept. In an effort to pass the time, Tanya and Nina debated an issue that Johnny had brought up.

"If an apple falls off your tree and lands in your neighbor's yard, should he be allowed to eat it?" was the issue. Tanya said yes, but at the exact same time, Nina said no. (Both of them had been on the debate team)

"Nina," said Johnny, "why do you say no?"

"Think about it," said Nina, "It fell off of your tree, and is therefore, your property."

"Yes," said Tanya, "but if it was hanging over his side of the fence, that apple has become his property,"

"Says who?" asked Nina,

"Basic fairness,"

"But chances are you bought that tree, not him, so why should he get any of it?"

"The tree is hanging over HIS yard that HE paid for, not you."

…

Johnny woke up. Thing was, he didn't remember falling asleep. He looked at his surroundings. He was still huddled up with Tanya and Nina. However, they were surrounded. Spiders were leering at them all, Fifvel in particular. One of them made a grab at him. Tanya wouldn't let him get away with it. She picked up her staff and bashed him in the head. He started towards Tanya when Johnny punched him in the face and held his sword to his neck, just under his chin. A massive spider came to them,

"Beat it, freaks. This is spider turf." Johnny looked afraid,

"We don't want any trouble." He said.

"Well you walked right into it," said the spider, obviously the leader. They could tell because he wore a paper crown. The spiders drew near. Johnny and company started running. They reached a massive crack in the ground. Each of them was hit in the back by a massive ball of pure web. They fell face first into the pit.

…

The four of them walked until they came across a wall. It had a root sticking out of it. It was from the ground to the top of the wall.

"Okay, Nina," said Johnny, "Climb up that root and see what's up there."

"You're expecting me to climb up there?" she asked,

"Oh, we're not expecting you to," said Fifvel, "It would just be nice since you're the nicest squirrel we know." Nina looked at him with fond eyes; he was so cute. She climbed up the root. When she got to the top, the ground was hard and shaky; she was standing on a boulder. It rolled down a steep incline! She ran to keep herself atop the boulder. After what seemed like a million years of running, the boulder came to rest. She looked, and saw Johnny, Tanya, and Fifvel!

"How did you get here?' she asked them,

"There was another trail." Said Fifvel,

"ANOTHER TRAIL?" asked Nina,

"Oh, Nina," said Tanya, "We're so happy you're okay,"

"And that you stopped screaming," said Johnny. That wasn't the smartest thing to have said.

"JOHNATHON CHAPMAN!" Nina chased after him as he ran for his life. They ran into a clearing. Johnny noticed a majestic castle looming out in the distance. He stopped in his tracks. Nina tackled him to the ground.

"All right, Chapman," she said, as she sat on top of him, cracking her knuckles, "I'm the teacher in this school of hard knocks," Johnny pushed her head upwards: she too, saw the castle. I should have noted this earlier, but Nina had a gray birthmark on her eye. It somehow made her outfit, a green shirt, a blue vest, and white pants, stand out more. The mark was in the shape of a star, so much that people accused it of being a tattoo.

…

"Your Majesty," cried a Squirrel inside the same castle our heroes were seeing, "there are four individuals coming towards the castle."

"What are they?" asked the King.

"Three mice and a Squirrel."

"Quick," said the King, "is the squirrel female?"

"Yes sir,"

"Does she have a gray star over her left eye?"

"Yes sir,"

"Then what are you doing just standing there? Go and fetch her."

"But sir," said the Page, "what about the mice?"

"Put them in the dungeon."


	4. Chapter 4

The four were walking toward that castle. Maybe they could provide transportation back to Green River. Johnny never took his hand off the hilt of his sword. If anything tried to attack his friends, they would have to get through _him _first. True, he had barley had the sword for Twenty-four hours, and he didn't know how to use it, but he wasn't above wild slashes and stabs. They suddenly noted sight of big, bulky figures coming toward them. What they thought was the welcome wagon, was actually a warning of danger.

When the figures reached our heroes, disaster struck. They pulled out weapons and struck battle poses,

"Hand over the Princess," said the first one, "and we'll let you off Scot free."

"I don't know any princess," said Johnny, "we just need transportation to Green River."

"I'm warning you," said the second one, firmly, "hand over the princess or we'll take her by force."

"Who are you talking about?" said Tanya. The Squirrels pointed to Nina,

"Hand _her _over?" asked Johnny, "not happening." He drew his sword, and Nina and Tanya drew their weapons.

"This could have been peaceful," said the third and final one, "but we're not above taking her by force." They shot out and grabbed Nina. The third guard ran away, while the other two were left to fight Tanya and Johnny. The fight was somehow in Tanya and Johnny's favor, until a fourth guard came and bashed them over the head with a club. They were taken and thrown in the dungeon, while Fifvel was forced to be a Servant for the King.

…

Meanwhile, Nina wasn't having a good time herself,

"Hey, watch it. Ow, don't yank my fur. Knock it off, Screwball. Oy, that's a no-touch-zone." The next thing Nina knew, she was in a fancy dress. Her old outfit was under it, which made it all the more uncomfortable and hot. A squirrel with the exact same mark as Nina over his eye came in.

"At last," he said, "My daughter is returned to me."

"Daughter?" asked Nina, "I don't even know you."

"Those nasty mice have brain washed you," said the squirrel,

"Those nasty mice are my friends." Snapped Nina.

"How could you befriend those that kidnapped you when you were a baby?"

"This is all so unclear." Said Nina, "Could someone explain this to me?"

"Ah," said the squirrel, "allow me. Fifteen years ago, we had a daughter: you. You were supposed to be the princess and later Queen. When a rival kingdom of nasty mice came and abducted you. And they killed my wife, _your _mother. We tried to get you back, but so many squirrels died that we had to stop. For fifteen years I have mourned, but now, you can prepare to take your rightful place as queen. Mice are such vermin, and I have a mouse servant, serves them right."

"Dude," said Nina, "Mice aren't _that _bad. I grew up around them, and those guys are my best friends."

"Come now," said the King, "we will have a banquet in your honor. Then those vermin will be exiled. You will be too if you try to help them."

…

Meanwhile, Johnny and Tanya were trying to get out. They banged, yelled, and many other things, but to no avail. When suddenly, a robed figure came. They could barley make out a grey beard and darker grey fur. He came to the cage, took a key from nowhere, and unlocked the cage.

"You kids got a choice," said the figure, "You can leave, or stay and fight for your friend."

"We're not leaving without her," said Tanya,

"That's what I like to hear," he said. "Stick to the shadows, stay under the radar, and get to the main hall, which is at the east end of this castle."

"Bless you, sir." Said Johnny.

"Don't thank me yet," said the figure, "thank me next time you see me. That will be _very _soon."


End file.
